fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 21/9/16
A video package was played, showing the events of Infinite Glory where The United Nations pulled a major clutch in Kurt Angle, Bobby Roode ending his feud with James Storm, Apollo Crews brutalizing Sami Zayn to win the Intercontinental Championship after a 7 months chase, The Shield puts an end to The 4th Reich and Samoa Joe’s return to attack Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt after the match. ' ' Before the show starts, Samoa Joe is scheduled to make an appearance, explaining on why he attacked Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt after Infinite Glory. Triple H will announce something related to the Clash of Kings. ' ' Segment 1: *The Shield’s promo in the ring* '' '' The Shield’s theme song hits as the crowd goes wild when Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Chris Hero make their appearance in the crowd. The 3 men make their way to the ring. Ambrose grabs a mic and starts to speak. '' '' Ambrose: Infinite Glory was a war between The Shield and The 4th Reich. Everything was on the line but we…...THE SHIELD FINALLY PUT AN END TO THE 4TH REICH! To top it off, Mr. Kennedy’s tenure in The 4th Reich will come to a fruitful end as he will now seek a job at McDonalds. The Shield told you, The 4th Reich, that we will beat you at Infinite Glory. And we did. Now, the only thing left is to take the Survival World Championship off from the Voice of the Voiceless himself, CM Punk. But that will wait at Primal Warfare. '' '' Rollins: It doesn’t matter if we got eliminated. What matters is that in the record books, The Shield defeats The 4th Reich. And now this is all over and we can focus on your singles career…. '' '' *The 4th Reich’s theme hits as they comes out without Kennedy and Samoa Joe and stand on the stage with major boos* '' '' HHH: Boys, good job on defeating us with the help of an old faced painted bitch and a delusional individual who lives in a forest at Infinite Glory. You did what you wanted to and for that, we are impressed. But there is one thing you need to understand. As long as I breathe, I will be the Survival General Manager forever. So, The 4th Reich, which you think is over, is in fact getting stronger with every passing day. What happened last Sunday, was due to a weak link in Mr. Kennedy. '' ''' '' Hero: Typical response by the King of Kings, Triple H. You all never know how to be humble when losing. If The 4th Reich is not dead, then our job to eliminate you is not done yet till each and every one of you are out for good. BELIEVE IN THAT! '' '' Punk: Hero, you need to know where you stands among The Shield. I think you are the weakest link in The Shield which explains to your early elimination in the match. Understand this, none of you ever succeed in destroying The 4th Reich completely. Like what Triple H said about his role, as long as I am the Survival World Champion, The 4th Reich lives. That is not a spoiler. THAT IS A FACT! AND NO ONE WILL EVER BEAT ME FOR THE SURVIVAL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP BECAUSE I AM THE BEST IN THE WORLD! '' '' Hero: If you think I am weak, why don’t you face me tonight with your title on the line? '' '' Punk: Hero, this is not your show. This is OUR show. We don’t do things what you want. We only do things what WE want. As a title match goes, with your current state, I don’t foresee a championship match anytime soon. In fact, after Ambrose, I don’t think anyone in the roster is worthy enough to face me for the championship. And that is a fact. '' '' The 4th Reich starts to leave the stage…..AND SAMOA JOE COMES FROM BEHIND AND ATTACK THE SHIELD WITH A STEEL CHAIR! Joe grabs Hero and throws him out of the ring. Joe grabs Ambrose and Rollins, hoisting them up….AND HITS A DOUBLE MUSTER BUSTER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! Joe proceeds to grab a mic and starts to speak. '' '' ''Joe: So the big question, all of you have been wondering. Am I part of The 4th Reich? THE ANSWER IS NO! The only reason why I am helping them for the time being is because they are paying me seven figures just to destroy The Shield one by one. The same goes for The Wyatt Family. However, if they do decide to go against me….I would do the same to either CM Punk, Triple H or any members of The 4th Reich. '' '' '' *Segment ends with Joe leaving the ring, walking towards The 4th Reich who is waiting for him* ' ' '''Match 1: Rob Van Dam vs Kurt Angle in a Singles Match ' ' Kurt Angle defeats Rob Van Dam after forcing him to tap out to the Angle Lock at 4 minutes. ' ' ' ''Segment 2: *Triple H was seen at his office* '' '' ''HHH: As all of my fellow slaves know, we are on the road to Clash of Kings. Thus, a King of the Ring tournament from Survival is necessary. With that in mind, there will be a prize for being the Survival King of the Ring. And that prize, with no doubt, will grant the winner…..A SURVIVAL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH AT APOCALYPSE! Next week, we will begin the qualifying rounds to determine the quarterfinal matches. The quarterfinals will take place the go home show before Primal Warfare. The semifinals will happen after Primal Warfare…...AS WELL AS THE FINALS! Also, there will be 3 qualifying matches…..for The Shield if they want to have a shot at this tournament. Chris Hero will face The Ascension in a Handicap match. Seth Rollins will face Braun Strowman in a No Disqualification Match where neither of The Shield and The Wyatt Family can interfere. Dean Ambrose will face the newest enforcer of The 4th Reich…...I am not going to say who it will be. You will see who he is for yourself. '' '' '' *Segment ends with HHH smiling to himself as the camera pans off for the next match* ' ' '''Match 2: Chris Hero vs The Ascension (Viktor and Konnor) in a Handicap King of the Ring Qualifying Match. ' ' Chris Hero defeats The Ascension via DQ at 7 minutes after The Ascension refused to stop beating Chris Hero at the corner. After the match, Viktor and Konnor lift Hero up and nails the Fall of Man 2 times before leaving the ring. ' ' ' ''Segment 3: *Tom Phillips is backstage* '' '' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now here with the new Intercontinental Champion….Apollo Crews! '' '' *Apollo Crews appears on camera with loud boos from the crowd* '' '' Tom: Apollo, may I get your thoughts on becoming the new Intercontinental Champion? '' '' ''Crews: Tom, let me ask you this. Why are you even an interviewer when you keep asking the same shit every week? Newsflash, I will do my own interviews from now onwards. Now, get lost or I will beat your tiny ass up. *Tom starts to leave and Crews nails a microphone shot right to the back of Tom’s head.* I don’t need to do any form of interviews on how I feel becoming the Intercontinental Champion because none of you people deserve to know how I feel. Right after I turned my back against everyone, I instantly become a champion. AND THAT IS A FACT! '' '' '' Then out of nowhere, the cameraman falls down and the camera cannot pick up anything that is ongoing except with loud shouting and hitting can be heard in the background. '' ' ''' '''Match 3: Seth Rollins vs Braun Strowman in a No Disqualification King of the Ring Qualifying match ' ' Seth Rollins defeats Braun Strowman at 11 minutes after a roll up when Strowman is about to nail the 2nd Yokosuka Cutter onto the steel chair. ' ' Segment 4: *The Ascension was seen entering Triple H’s office* '' '' Viktor: Triple H, we did what you told us to do. Now, could you give us the week off at Primal Warfare? You know, as per our agreement before the show starts. '' '' HHH looks at Viktor with a cold gaze before answering. '' '' HHH: That is where you are wrong, Viktor. I did asked The Ascension to destroy Chris Hero. However, I asked you two to beat him so that he doesn’t advance in the KOTR. But you two got yourself disqualified and you know what that means? It means he is in the KOTR. You two have failed your job to do the most easiest task. As such, you will defend your Survival Tag Team Championship at Primal Warfare against Seth Rollins and Chris Hero…...The Dudleyz…..Luke Harper and Erick Rowan….and finally, the team that you beat to become Tag Team Champion, E&C in a Tag Team Turmoil match. If you try to bail out, trust me. I will fire you both right on the spot. This is the 4th Reich show and I expect people to follow what The 4th Reich said. Now get the fuck out of my office before I change my mind about firing you. '' ''' '' *The segment ends with The Ascension leaving the office.* '' '' '''Dean Ambrose was seen backstage preparing for his match….AND THE 4TH REICH COMES OUT OF NOWHERE AND ATTACK DEAN AMBROSE! ROLLINS AND HERO COMES IN BUT THEY WERE BEATEN UP AS WELL! The 4th Reich slowly back off before the referees step in to check on The Shield. Ambrose comes out with a torn vest as he wobbles his way to the ring. ??? turns out to be…….RYBACK. Ryback gets nuclear heats as he makes his way to the ring with a smirk on his face. ' ' Main event: Dean Ambrose vs Ryback in a King of the Ring Qualifying Match ' ' During the match, Ryback manhandled Ambrose like a dog by tossing and throwing him everywhere in the ring. Near the conclusion of the match, The 4th Reich start to make their way to the ring. As Ryback nails the Shell Shock on Ambrose and is about to cover him, the arena turns dark. When the lights are back on…...STING IS IN THE RING WITH A BASEBALL BAT WHILE THE WYATT FAMILY ARE OUTSIDE OF THE RING! A HUGE BRAWL TAKES PLACE ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING BETWEEN THE WYATT FAMILY AND THE 4TH REICH! STING GOES TO THE OUTSIDE AND STARTS TO SWING THE BAT AT ZIGGLER, ROODE, JOE AND PUNK! RYBACK STARTS TO GO OUT OF THE RING BUT AMBROSE ROLLS RYBACK UP AND WINS THE MATCH AT 7 MINUTES! ' ' After the match, Ambrose slowly rolls out of the ring through the crowd while Bray Wyatt grabs a mic. ' ' ' ''Segment 5: *Bray Wyatt speaks in the ring* '' ''' ''Bray: I keep my words short for tonight. It seems this brand is heading to an apocalyptic ending for Survival. A worthy champion is needed to keep this brand alive. As such, I am announcing my intention to join in the Survival World Championship match at Primal Warfare. This is to make sure that CM Punk does not get his way with Dean Ambrose. Punk, you will not walk out of Primal Warfare with the Survival World Championship. The only thing you will leave is your soul. '' Bray drops the mic and the show ends with The Wyatt Family standing tall in the ring.''